My Life as a Movie
by Yunie Versus
Summary: Bella is a famous actress going under the name Irene Smith.One day Emmett convinces Edward to go see a movie with him. Little do they know Bella and her new best friend Angie decide to go see a movie and check out guys too! Read the 1st chapter and review
1. A New Life

**Author's note:** Okay so this is my first story about Bella and Edward. It takes place after Edward leaves in New Moon. Bella becomes a famous actress under the name Irene Smith. Her acting is pretty much incredible and those sad scenes that make you cry are her specialty. Which sort of makes sense since she sort of has the inspiration for that. Ahahahaha….yeah. And if someone has already wrote something like this already. Sorry. I didn't mean to steal your idea. I mean I can't read every single fanfic on Twilight there is. Oh and I haven't read a story like this yet. So you can't really blame me for stealing your idea. All right so I think were all on the same page now. Sweet.

**Note: **All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Hope I spelled her name right…and I only wish I owned them. Especially Edward….hehe. I only write stories about them I do not own them in any way. Nor do I make money from doing this. Hahaha…I wish.

**Bella's POV**

_Cameras, lights, and action!_

I sighed.

I was in the car with dad as he drove me to my new home in a small town. My parents were divorced and I was living with my mom up until high school. I decided to stay with my dad since my mom had met a guy and well I didn't want to get in the way.

"Bells…wait till we get home I got a surprise for you!" Charlie said with a smile on his face.

"Ch- I mean Dad you really didn't need to get me anything. I'm fine." I sighed.

"Bella trust me you'll love it!" Charlie replied.

"Fine." I said as I gave in.

We drove up to the house I knew too well. On the curb there was an old red truck.

"Dad don't tell me you got me a truck…"

"Oh don't worry Bells. I thought I'd get you one since you'll have to drive to school anyways. And don't worry it didn't cost much since I got it from Billy. You remember him right?" Charlie exclaimed.

"Yeah I remember Dad." I mumbled, "but you really didn't have to Dad. I can always walk you know."

"CUT!"

"Good work Irene. We'll wrap it up for today. We start again 7am people! So do not be late." The director yelled.

"Yes!" Everyone in the room yelled.

I sighed. Another day's work. I was playing the lead role in well…my life. The writers were on strike and well there were no stories to act out so I decided to give them a story of my life…just edited a bit. There was still vampires and everything but I changed it so they were the old fashioned kind. I also changed their names just in case.

Acting had become my only reason to live. I knew _he_ was never coming back so I lived my life pretending to be someone else. I even changed my name so people wouldn't recognize whom I was unless they remembered how I looked. I'm still human and not a vampire. I can only wish I was.

"Bella!" Angie called.

Angie was what you called my best friend. I told her about Edward breaking up with me minus the vampire part. She was pretty much the only person that still called me by my old name.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Do you wanna go watch your new movie? That might I mention is a real hit! We can go check out the guys too" Angie winked at me after saying the last part.

"Movie…yes. Guys..no." I mumbled.

"Oh come on! You're such a party pooper! Seriously you need to get back up on your feet and stop letting some guy ruin the rest of your life!"

"He wasn't just some guy Angie…he _was _my life."

"Yeah…._was!_ Get over him Bella…seriously I got over what's his face."

"Yeah well I'm not ready for another relationship. Besides I really doubt any guy would want me. I'm so…plain."

"Plain?! Are you kidding me Bella? You're a total babe. I mean the first time I saw you I like girls for like a minute."

I sighed. Okay so maybe I wasn't that bad looking considering I got a total make over after high school. And it didn't hurt that I only wore the best designer clothing out there that complimented the features of my body perfectly.

"Fine…I'll go to the movies with you and check out some guys at the same time." I replied.

"Yay!" Angie screamed as I jumped up and down.

Little did I know the guys we would be checking out…I knew oh too well.

**Author's note:** Sort of a short chapter. And a bit of a cliffy…so what did you think? REVIEW! Kay? I just need to know if you liked it or not. If you didn't then okay…guess I need to work on my writing more. Practice makes perfect right?

Review!


	2. Getting Ready

**Author's Note: **Well here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy. Did I mention I suck at making pancakes? I tried making some and well bottom line pancakes got burnt, I tried eating them, pancakes tasted disgusting, and I'm never going to try making pancakes on my own.

But enough about me let's get back to the story.

Oh and thank you for those who reviewed! I really appreciate it.

**Note:** All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer who is an amazing author. And I'll probably never be as good as her.

**Edward's POV**

My family and me were staying currently staying in Vancouver. Though it really didn't matter where in the world I was. Without Bella every minute of my existence was worthless. I didn't deserve someone as sweet as her. I knew my leaving would hurt her. But Bella deserved a life….a life without me ruining it.

I sat in the corner of the room counting the seconds as they past by…when I heard someone stomping up the stairs. The door flew open revealing whom else but Emmett again trying to get me to go out with him.

"EDWARD!!" Emmett yelled as he jumped up and down.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Want to go see the that new Superman movie? I heard it's really good and the lead actress is really hot! We have to go see it!" Emmett yelled still jumping up and down.

"Emmett do I really look like I wanna go see a movie with you? And could you stop jumping up and down. The house is shaking because of you."

"Oh don't be such a grouch Edward. Don't make me get Jasper to help me get you out of here."

As soon as Emmett mentioned his name Jasper came into the room.

"Did somebody call me?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah I did. Help me get Edward out of here. He won't go with me to go see the new Superman movie. Seeing as you can't go with me since you have plans with Alice and Rosalie won't go because of the last time I went with her I might have spilled coke all over her. Oh just help me get Edward out of here."

"Ughhh...fine just stop jumping up and down." Jasper sighed.

"Oh okay." Emmett said as he FINALLY stopped jumping up and down.

Suddenly I felt excited to go see a movie with Emmett.

"Damn it Jasper stop it!" I yelled as I got up.

"Edward I'm sick of tired of you feeling sorry for yourself. Your mood brings my mood down which really sucks for me you know that." Jasper exclaimed not stopping making me excited.

"Ughhh…look leave me alone." I cried.

"No your going with Emmett and you will enjoy going with Emmett. So go change before I get Alice in here to give you a makeover."

I winced at the thought of Alice giving me a makeover. The last time she gave me a makeover she put so much make up on my face you couldn't tell whether I was man or woman.

"Okay, okay I'll go. Just whatever you do don't get Alice to give me a makeover." I mumbled finally giving in.

I went into the washroom and put on a black American eagle shirt on and a pair of jeans.

"Happy?" I asked as I stepped out of the washroom.

"Very." Emmett and Jasper both said at the same time.

Emmett took my arm and dragged me down the stairs. We got into his jeep and drove out of the driveway making our way to the movie theatre. I sighed looking out the window thinking of Bella's smiling face as we drove.

**Bella's POV**

_(Bella is in her suite at a five star hotel with Angie)_

"So Bella what shall we wear?" Angie asked as she went through her clothes.

"I don't know…but I have to choose a wig to wear before we go out. I really don't want to get swarmed by the paparazzi so help me choose."

Now that I was a famous actress I had to wear disguises if I ever wanted privacy when I went out. Not that I went out a lot. I only went out when Angie convinced me to which wasn't that often.

"Hmmmm…how about this one?" Angie asked holding up a blue wig.

I looked at it. The first thing I noticed was how blue it was. Second thing I noticed was the hair of the wig looked like a giant ball of cotton candy.

"Angie do you really expect me do wear that?" I asked horrified at the wig.

"Well you did say you wanted a disguise." She mumbled.

"Yeah a disguise. I never said I wanted to look like a clown."

"Okay fine. How about this one?" Angie said holding up a blonde wig.

I inspected it. The wig had short hair, which was layered in a really nice way. I liked it.

"Hmmm…I like it. Hand it over." I demanded.

"Yes madam!" Angie said throwing the wig over to me.

I put my real hair in a bun and placed the wig on my head. I looked into the mirror and I saw a Hannah Montana look alike only with short hair.

"Ughh…I look like Hannah Montana. Not the look I was looking for."

"Hmmm…try this wig then" Angie yelled throwing me another wig.

I looked at it. It was black. The hair was long and it had side bangs. I put it on and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Hmmm…perfect." I exclaimed.

"Great now go get changed I'm already ready" Angie said as she got up.

Angie was wearing green tunic with black tights. Her hair was up in a high ponytail. And she was wearing a pair of black flats.

"How do I look?" Angie asked as she spun around.

"Gorgeous as always." I replied.

"Sweet. Now hurry up and change. I'll go get your car while I wait."

"Kay I'll be out in a minute." I yelled running to the washroom.

I put on a pair of skinny jeans and put a black tank top. I slipped on a pair of blank flats too and walked out of my washroom.

Did I mention I'm still a klutz? I can't wear heels without falling down and breaking something. Which is why I wear shoes that give me a better chance of not falling. Not that it matters cause I'll just trip on my own feet.

I took the elevator down to the lobby and walked out to the front of the hotel. Outside on the curb was a BMW Eclipse with Angie leaning on the side of it.

"Ready to go partner? Angie asked

"Anytime partner." I smiled and got into the drivers seat," and here we go."

I started up the car and started to drive to the movie theatre.

**Author's Note: **Not a very long chapter I know. But the good part is coming…soon. Just wait and see. What will Edward say when he meets the new Bella? How will Bella react meeting Edward again? When will Emmett stop jumping up and down? Stay tuned for the next episode of Pokem-Oh wait never mind this isn't Pokemon. Oh well. Well anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter.

REVIEW! REVIEW! AND REVIEW! And tell me what you think. I don't care whether you liked it or not. Okay well maybe I do. But just tell me whether you liked it or not. It'll help me with writing the story. And figure out what I need to improve on.

REVIEW!


	3. Buying Tickets

**Author's Note: **Yays! Chapter 3 is out now. Aren't you happy? Just don't forget to review okay?

**Note: **All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Bella's POV**

_(Bella and Angie are at the movie theatre)_

Angie took my arm and dragged me to the end of the line so we could purchase our tickets. Did I mention the line didn't even end in the movie theatre? It ended at the corner around the movie theatre.

"Hmmm…who knew your movie was that popular Bella." Angie mumbled looking at all the people in front of us. And let me tell you there were a lot of people in front of us.

"Ughh…you're kidding me. Not only do I have to wait in a long line up but also I have to go pay to see my own movie. Which may I mention I've already seen" I complained.

"Oh don't be so grouchy Bella. Besides I haven't seen your movie yet so just be patient." Angie whispered to me.

"How about I just get us into the movie for free? It'll be a lot quicker and easier then this." I whispered back to her.

Angie gasped. "Oh you don't mean your going to…"

"Yep just watch and learn how the stars get into movies they star in." I winked as I took out a pair of sunglasses and put them on.

I took my wig off and shoved it into my purse. I walked to into the movie theatre hearing gasps and camera's going off as I walked by people. Angie was right behind following me to the front of the line.

When I got to the desk where tickets were being sold I took off my glasses and looked straight at the person working there. It was a guy with scruffy brown hair with acne all over his face. I looked at his nametag and saw that his name was Jason. Jason looked at me and almost fainted.

"Y-you-your I-Irene Smith!" He stuttered trying to get the words out of his mouth.

I nodded. "Yeah I am. Hey could you do me favor? My friend and me want to see my movie that's playing right now. And well we didn't want to wait in that terribly long line out there. So do you mind giving us tickets so we can watch it?" I asked in a sweet voice.

"Ughh…yeah uh just wait right here Miss Smith. Oh and would you mind signing a autograph for me?" Jason asked as he typed something into his computer.

"Sure" I smiled taking a piece of paper and pen.

Jason gave us our tickets and I gave him my autograph. He looked absolutely star struck just standing there watching while me and Angie walked off.

"See Angie wasn't that a lot easier then waiting in that long line?" I asked.

"Yeah but now we're going to get swarmed by the paparazzi." She mumbled.

"Don't worry I got that covered." I said walking into the washroom and into a stall.

I opened my purse and took the black wig out and put it back on my head. I stepped out and showed her what I meant.

"See I told you I got things covered?" I exclaimed and spun around showing her my disguise.

"Okay let's just go get some popcorn and go see that movie of yours." She said walking out of the washroom.

"Hey don't leave me in here" I yelled running after her almost tripped on my way out.

We got a big container of popcorn and walked into the theatre our ticket indicated. It was theatre A7. We went to sit in a couple of seats in the center and waited for the movie to start.

**Edward's POV**

_(Edward and Emmett are in line to purchase their tickets)_

"Aren't you glad we went early to see this movie Eddie" Emmett asked.

"Emmett don't ever call me Eddie again or so help me I will snap your neck." I snapped at him.

"Ooooo...I'm so scared. Somebody save me from the scary monster" Emmett sang as he danced around me.

I punched him in the arm as an attempt to get him to shut up.

"Ow…the scary monster hit me." Emmett sniffled as he stopped dancing.

I started hearing all these gasps and camera's going off.

"_Oh my gosh it's Irene what's she doing here?" _I heard someone think

"_Oh my gosh I have to call Drew and tell him the lead actress for the movie Superman is here!"_

"_Damn she's hot"_

I looked around to see whom they were all thinking about. That's when I saw _her._ She was older now…and she looked as gorgeous as ever. Her brown hair reached the middle of her back and her hair was layered now. She smelled just as wonderful as she did the last time I saw her. A girl with short black hair followed closely behind her.

_Wait._ I thought. The people called her Irene. So it couldn't be her. But she looked so much like her and smelled just like her too. I couldn't even hear her thoughts too.

"Damn she fine" Emmett muttered behind me.

I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Hey what was that for?!" he yelled at me.

"Shut up Emmett. I think that's Bella." I whispered to him.

"You serious? Well she does look a bit like her." Emmett whispered back to me.

I started to walk over to her but Emmett grabbed my arm before I could leave.

"What do you think your doing Edward?" He asked me in vampire speed.

"I'm going to see if it's really Bella" I replied.

I tried walking away again but Emmett was still holding on to me.

"Emmett let go!" I demanded.

"Edward we'll lose our place in line." He muttered to me.

"I don't care Emmett. I want to see Bella." I snapped.

"Edward you're staying in line with me whether you like it or not. We'll check if it's Bella after we get our tickets okay? Don't make me call Alice and tell her your dying for a makeover." He threatened.

"Fine Emmett I'll stay. Just don't call Alice okay?" I told him.

"Good" Emmett said sounding pleased with himself.

We waited there in line for ten minutes until we finally got to the front of the line. I looked at the guy working there…his name was Jason.

"How many tickets?" Jason asked me sounding quite happy.

"Two please." I replied.

"Okay…that'll be fifteen dollars and thirty-seven cents." He exclaimed.

I took out my wallet and grabbed a black credit card. I handed the black card to him.

"_Whoa this guy must have some serious money to have this card. He even looks as old as me."_ Jason thought as he swiped the card.

I chuckled as I heard him. Little did he know I was older than his grandfather but technically I did look around his age.

Jason handed me my card back and gave me the two tickets.

"Enjoy." He said.

"Thanks" I replied.

I looked at the tickets and saw we would be in theatre A7. I scanned the crowd looking for her but didn't see her.

"Damn I can't find her." I told Emmett.

"Don't worry Eddykins. She's got to be in this theatre somewhere. We'll find her." Emmett sang dancing around me again.

"Emmett when on earth did I become your Eddykins? And would you please stop dancing around me your making a scene." I asked getting ticked off at him.

"Well you wouldn't let me call you Eddie so I decided I'd call you Eddykins. And plus dancing is fun. You should try it some time instead of sitting in a corner crying like a little girl." He replied still dancing around.

"I don't sit in a corner crying like a little girl." I said while elbowing him in the arm.

"Ha! So how do you explain why you were sitting in a corner all by yourself crying to yourself." Emmett asked elbowing me back.

"I wasn't crying…I was simply quietly screaming." I said curtly.

"Don't kid yourself Eddykins. Quietly screaming my ass." Emmett replied.

We walked into the theatre A7 arguing and decided to take a seat in the back in a corner.

The theatre was packed with people quietly whispering about the movie that was going to be playing in a few minutes. We sat there waiting quietly for the movie to start.

**Bella's POV**

Angie and me sat there in the theatre waiting for the movie to start when we heard two guys walking past us arguing. I looked at the guys and saw that it was Edward and Emmett walking by. I couldn't believe my eyes. Out of all the places I would ever see Edward again it was in a movie theatre cramped with people.

I looked around and saw that they took seats near the back in a corner. I wasn't sure what to do. Part of me wanted to get up right then and go kiss him. Another part wanted to sit here crying over him again. Another wanted me to go whack him upside the head for leaving me. I didn't know what to do.

"Bella? Hey you okay?" Angie whispered to me.

"Ughh…yeah I'm fine." I whispered back. I leaned back in my seat. This was going to be a longest two hours of my life. I sat there waiting quietly thinking. After a few minutes the movie finally started to play.

**Author's Note:** Hehehe…so what did you think? What will Bella do? Maybe she'll whack Edward upside the head. Personally I think she'll whack him upside the head. Sucks that it won't do him any damage though. Oh wells.

Anyways REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW! Next chapter will be posted when I'm done writing it. Probably tomorrow. And if your lucky maybe tonight…who knows.


	4. Falling Down much?

**Author's Note: **And here is chapter 4. It's finally out can you believe it? I can…so believe it! And thanks for all the reviews.

**Note:** All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Expect for Angie. She's all mine. Bwahahahaha!

**Edward's POV**

I sat in the dark theatre not really paying attention to the movie. I was more searching through the thoughts of the people trying to find signs of Bella inside their heads.

"No Superman don't do it!" Emmett quietly whispered to himself.

Emmett had been whispering non-stop about the movie as soon as it started. The people around us were constantly shushing him. No wonder Rosalie didn't want to go with the movies with him. I sighed note to self never go with Emmett to the movies again.

I was looking around when all of a sudden I heard Bella scream I looked up to see what had happened. In the movie Bella had fell face down into mud. Emmett started laughing.

I continued watching to see Bella trying to get up but falling down again. I chuckled.

"_Good old Bella still the same as always."_ I thought.

"_Hahaha…looks like Bella's still falling down…though I never read this in my Superman comics. Hmmm…they must have added it in since it was so funny haha." _Emmett thought beside me.

I tried to continue watching the movie but someone's thoughts interrupted me from doing so.

"_Poor Bella. She's so devastated that the editors put that part in. They weren't supposed to…it wasn't part of the script. Guess they thought it was funny." _Someone thought.

I looked around trying to find the person who thought the thoughts I just heard. I scanned through the minds of the people in the theatre and found who I was looking for. It was the girl with the short black hair again but I didn't see Bella beside her. There was only a girl with long black hair beside her and a guy with blonde hair. The girl was whispering to the girl with long black hair. I used my vampire hearing to hear what they were talking about.

"Bella…it'll be okay. I'll track down who ever put that in okay? I'll beat them up for you too." The girl said

"Ughhh…stupid editors and their evil minds. They just had to put that scene in didn't they? It wouldn't have been better if everyone didn't start laughing when I fell." The voice said.

The voice was a voice I would recognize anywhere. It was Bella! I had finally found her.

I decided I would follow her out after the movie was done. I just couldn't risk losing Bella again. I missed her so much.

**Bella's POV**

The movie started to play. Angie had her eyes glued to the screen. I on the other hand was too busy thinking about _him._ I really wanted to just get up and go over to him. What I would I do when I went over to him was a different story. Part of me never wanted to have anything to do with him ever again. But a really big part of me wanted to go and hug him. Then again…why would he want me back anyways? He left because he didn't love me anymore. The part that really sucks is that I still love him. Though knowing him, he probably moved on already.

"Bella! Look, look!" Angie whispered franticly at me.

I looked up to see "me" face down in a pile of mud.

" Huh?! That wasn't there before when I watched the movie." I whispered back to her.

"They must have put it in last minute." Angie explained.

" Those…those…monsters!" I whispered horrified.

The worst thing was that everyone was laughing right now. The scene had continued with me trying to get up but then fall back down onto my butt. Even the guy playing superman was laughing.

" _Hey you okay?" Superman asked me._

"_Do I look okay? I look like a human chocolate bar." I answered._

_Superman laughed. "Here...hehe I'll help you up." He stuck his hand out to me._

"_Err…thanks" I grabbed his hand but as I tried I fell again. "Ughh…just great, just great."_

_(The scene changes to the evil villain)_

The whole theatre was laughing at me. I wish I could sink into a crack into the floor.

"Bella…it'll be okay. I'll track down who ever put that in okay? I'll beat them up for you too." Angie whispered to me.

"Ughhh…stupid editors and their evil minds. They just had to put that scene in didn't they? It wouldn't have been better if everyone didn't start laughing when I fell." I whispered back to her.

I sighed. Note to self: Smack those editors upside their head.

I got up and decided to leave before I was humiliated more.

"Bella where are you going?" Angie whispered to me.

"I'm leaving before I witness me falling again." I quietly declared.

I reached the end of the row and started to walk down the aisle. I heard Angie behind me trying to catch up.

"Awe and I wanted to watch the rest of it." Angie complained.

"Sorry Angie…I'll make it up you. I'll get someone to send you a copy." I apologized.

"Fine. Well at least we got in there for free right?"

"Yeah…true."

We were at the door of the theatre when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was _him_. It was Edward.

"Bella…." Edward quietly said.

From out of nowhere Emmett grabbed me and bear hugged me.

"E-Emmett…I can't…breathe." I whispered trying to breathe at the same time.

"Oh sorry about that Bella." Emmett apologized as he put me down.

"Bella who are these gorgeous guys?" Angie whispered into my ear.

"Umm…you remember the guy who left me right? Well he's the one with the bronze hair and the one that nearly choked me to death is his brother." I whispered back to her.

"WHAT?!" Angie yelled. "You're kidding me right?"

I shook my head.

Angie sighed and grabbed me by the hand dragging me away.

"Huh Angie what are you doing?" I whispered to her.

"I'm not letting that guy mess you up again. He's already done enough damage and he's not doing anymore." Angie explained.

Edward and Emmett followed us.

"Bella wait…" Edward yelled after us.

Angie stopped and turned around to face Edward with me behind her.

"Look stay away from her okay? You've already done enough…she's hurt enough as it is." Angie said to Edward. Rain started pouring then.

"But…" Edward started but was interrupted by Angie giving him a very scary glare. Scary enough to even scare me. And I was the one she was defending.

Edward sighed in defeat and turned around walking away. Emmett followed behind not before waving goodbye at me.

"Well that takes care of them." Angie declared.

"Angie you didn't have to do that you know…" I mumbled.

"Yeah but I couldn't let some guy hurt you again. You deserve better than that Bella…you really do." Angie explained to me.

I hurried into my car before I got even more wet. I drove to the hotel and gave the valet my keys. As soon as I stepped out of the car the rain stopped. Angie and me walked along the sidewalk when all of a sudden she screamed.

"Huh Angie what's wrong? Did you see a ghost? Someone getting murdered? The Boogeyman?" I asked frantically.

"EWWWWWWWWWWW!!" Angie yelled pointing down at something.

I looked down to see what she was pointing at. All I saw was a puddle. I started laughing hysterically.

"Angie…your screaming…. and ewing…. at a puddle?" I tried saying while laughing and clutching at my sides.

Angie slapped me. "No silly look at what's beside the puddle." Angie replied.

I looked down to see a worm beside the puddle. I laughed again.

"Angie it's…just a…worm." I said breathless.

"It's not just a worm. It's a icky, slimy, gross, hideous, monster!" Angie yelled.

I fell down to my knees laughing. I couldn't help myself. Angie slapped my arm.

"Oh come on it's not that funny is it?" Angie asked.

"Actually it is. Considering you were screaming at a puddle." I replied.

"I wasn't screaming at the puddle…I was screaming at the worm." Angie explained.

"Yeah…and who walks down a sidewalk suddenly stopping and screaming and ewing at a worm?" I asked.

"Oh shut up." Angie said slapping me in the arm again.

**Author's Note:If your wondering that last part of the chapter actually happened. My friend and me were walking to school and she started screaming at a "worm". Though I still say she was screaming at the puddle. Though she keeps denying it. Hehehe…yeah. So anyways you are required to REVIEW! Or else no cookies for you. Or a muffin basket….hehe muffin basket.**


	5. Hello Gorgeous!

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the reviews you guys. They really help me out when I'm writing. So anyways in this chapter we meet Toshiro Suou. He will be playing Edward in the movie. And of course Bella is playing Bella. Oh and in Bella's re-write of the story there are some changes in the storyline. Since she based her vampires on well old fashioned ones. Anyways the vampires in the movie will be like the vampires in the anime "Vampire Knight" since I'm too lazy to research about the really old fashioned ones. And if you are a fan of Vampire Knight like I am then just to let you know the Cullen's are aristocrats and not purebloods. Only those three guys from the Volturi are. Okay? Ughh…I'm confusing myself lol. Oh and Bella changed the Cullen's names to ones that are…well different…somewhat. Let's just say Bella didn't have much imagination in coming up with the names. Everyone else has the same name….just not the vampires…or werewolves. Though Bella doesn't know about the werewolves yet. So here are the Cullen's names.

Edward Cullen - Edwin Culten.

Jasper Hale - Jackson Hall

Alice Cullen - Alicia Culten

Emmett Cullen - Emery Culten

Rosalie Hale - Rose Hall

Esme Cullen - Esther Culten

Carlisle Cullen - Carl Culten

Who would ever guess Edwin, Jackson, Alicia, Emery, Rose, Esther, and Carl were really Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle?

**Note: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer even if their names are changed slightly**.

**Bella's POV**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

I reached over to the alarm clock and pushed the snooze button. Stupid director choosing 7am to start work, meaning me waking up at 6am just to get ready. I rolled over trying to get back to sleep. I lay there for five minutes finally deciding to get out of bed.

I walked into the washroom taking a look at myself in the mirror. My hair looked like a haystack and I had bags under my eyes. I sighed and started brushing my hair. I stopped after my hair looked decent enough. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and put my hair into a high ponytail.

I decided to wear a pair of black colored skinny jeans and an Armani t-shirt. A put on a hoody since it looked chilly outside. I put on a pair of black sneakers. I grabbed my purse and opened the door.

What surprised me the most was when I opened the door the smell of _him_ filled my head.

I sighed and looked around. There leaning against the wall beside my door was the most beautiful being ever to walk the earth.

"Hey Bella." Edward smiled. Gosh he was hot. He looked like he was hiding something behind his back.

"E-Edward what are you doing here?" I asked.

He took the thing behind his back and showed it to me. It was a muffin basket, a very nice muffin basket.

"A muffin basket? That's why you're here?" I sighed.

"Hmmm…don't celebrities normally send muffin baskets to people they want to apologize to?" Edward asked.

"Well…yeah but what do you have to apologize for?" I replied.

"Bella…I never wanted to leave you. I never stopped loving you even for a second. You remember when I said good-bye in the forest right?"

I winced. I tried to keep that memory from coming back to me.

"Bella. I wanted to protect you from what I am, from everything. I could see my being with you was putting you in danger. I wanted you to have a life a proper life. I didn't want you to be damned to eternal damnation like I am. But everyday second, every minute, every day, every month, and every year I was away from you I always thought about you. Bella please forgive me. I want you back. I want things to be the way they were before. But most of all I want to know if you can still love me…even though I put you through so much."

I listened to every word and I wasn't sure what to say. So I did the only thing I could do, I started crying.

Edward pulled me into his arms. I missed being in his arms so much.

"E-Edward…I really don't know. I want to love you…but a big part of me tells me I shouldn't." I sobbed.

"Bella I know this is sudden and everything but you have to believe me. I love you with everything that is apart of me. I will never hurt you again." Edward whispered into my ear.

I backed a bit away from him.

"Look…I'm going to need time to decide. Besides I'm going to be late for work if I keep standing here." I told him.

He nodded. "If that's what you need Bella…I'll wait."

"Ummm…I'll see you later." I smiled and turned around. I started walking away but he grabbed my shoulder.

"Huh?" I turned around to face him.

"I'll drive you…. but ughh…only if you want." Edward said while smiling his half crooked smile at me. Gosh I missed that smile of his so much.

"Ummm…you sure. I don't want to bother you or anything." I stammered.

"It's fine. Besides I want to see my dear Bella and her acting abilities." Edward smiled his crooked smile at me again. How on earth can I say no to that smile?

"Ummm…okay." I said blushing.

I followed him out of the hotel and into the parking lot. He walked over to his silver Volvo and opened the passenger door for me. "Thanks." I murmured.

By the time I put on my seatbelt he was already in the driver's seat starting the car. His car smelled absolutely wonderful…just like him. We sat there in silence for quite some time. I started to think about the movie I was going to be in today but something bothered me.

"Ummm…Edward do you even know where I'm supposed to go?" I asked.

"Bella do you honestly think I'd offer to drive you somewhere without knowing where you were supposed to go?" Edward answered.

"Ughh…well…" I started but was interrupted by him.

"Bella after the movie thing I researched stuff about you and the movie you're going to be in and where the filming will be today." Edward explained.

"Oh…" I mumbled.

"So…I hear you wrote the storyline for the movie."

_Crap._ Just great. He knows about it. He knows I wrote the story about us….great.

"Ummm…really now?" I mumbled.

"Yeah. I hear you'll be playing the lead role. Who's playing the other one?" He asked casually.

"Ummm…I haven't met him yet. I think his name is Toshiro Suou. He's a famous actor from Japan." I replied.

"Hmmm…so he'll be playing Edwin Culten right?"

"Ughh…yeah." I sighed.

"Seriously Bella. Why on earth would you write a story about us…about vampires? Do you want the whole world to know we exist?!" He said. I could tell he was holding back his anger.

"Edward…it's fine I have everything under control."

"Fine? Bella everyone's going to know…I exist. Can't you see how big a problem this is?!" He was starting to let the anger seep through.

"Edward just listen okay? I did use vampires in my story but….I made them not like you guys. I based the vampires off this anime show I really like." I tried explaining to him.

"An anime show?" He asked.

"Yeah…it's called Vampire Knight. It's about vampires and well they're more old fashioned I guess. Oh and the more powerful ones have magic powers. Like Aidou he can control ice and oh Akatsuki can control fire, which is really cool. Oh and then there's Kaname who's like an awesome pureblood and has all sorts of powers and since he's a pureblood he can control like other vampires. Oh and…woops I guess I'm sort of getting…too into it."

He looked at me like he was trying to figure out what to say to me.

"Okay…so you based your vampires on some vampires from a anime correct?" He asked.

"Yep and it's not just some anime. It's pretty popular you know." I replied.

"Okay good. At least now we don't have a problem" Edward sighed.

I nodded. After about a few more minutes of awkward silence we arrived at our destination. I went to go open the door but he had already opened it for me.

"Ummm…thanks" I murmured.

I walked out and decided I should go to hair and wardrobe first. I was walking over but I felt that Edward was still behind me. I turned around and faced him.

"Edward what are you still doing here?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"What? I can't watch you? Do you really hate me that much?" He asked pretending he was hurt at what I said.

I sighed. "Fine you can watch but try not to interrupt."

I walked into hair and wardrobe and was ambushed by a bunch of people.

"Irene where have you been?" Someone asked.

"Come hurry we'll be starting soon." Someone else said.

"Irene would you like water or some coffee?" Someone else asked.

I was being pulled left and right and finally after who knows when I was ready to go. I went to go sit and wait till everything started. Edward was leaning against a wall beside me.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" Someone screamed.

"Oh my gosh it's Toshiro Suou. He's so gorgeous!" Someone else screamed.

Around the corner I could see all these people (mostly girls) gathered around someone. That's when I saw him. He had brownish reddish hair with light blue eyes. His skin was slightly pale. Most of all he was gorgeous…well for a human.

He came over to me and got down on one knee. Then he took my hand and kissed it.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Irene-chan." He smiled up at me. I blushed. Man was he gorgeous.

I could here Edward growling beside me. I ignored him and looked back to Toshiro.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Suou-san." I smiled back to him.

He stood back up and sighed. "No need to be so polite Irene-chan, just call me Toshiro-kun okay?" He winked at me. I blushed again.

"Oh…okay Toshiro-kun." I smiled at him again. "Genki desu ka?" I asked him.

"Genki desu." He smiled again. Man his smile was so sweet.

"Alright people! Let's get to work!" I heard the director calling.

"We better get going." I told Toshiro.

"Yep. We don't want to get into trouble right?" Toshiro replied.

We did some scenes together like the Biology scene and some other ones. Though I couldn't take my eyes off Toshiro whenever he was around. Every time he smiled at me I blushed. Which was often since he smiled a lot at me. Edward still hung around growling a lot when he saw us together. After things were over he walked up to me.

"So looks like you and Toshiro are getting along nicely." He said curtly.

"Yeah. He's a really nice guy." I shot back at him.

"Well just be careful Bella." He replied.

"Edward not every guy who's nice to me is trying to get into my pants you know."

"Yeah…but there's something strange about him."

"Yeah well you say that about a lot of guys. Remember Mike Newton?"

He shuddered at the thought of him. "Ughh…don't even get me started on him."

Just then Toshiro ran up to Edward and me. "Hey Irene-chan do you want to go get some coffee together? We might as well get to know each other since we are going to be technically a couple in this movie." I could hear Edward growling again.

I ignored Edward. "Yeah sure just let me get my things."

I went to go get my things with Edward following behind me. "You know Edward you don't have to follow me everywhere like a body guard."

"Yeah I know." He replied not showing any emotion on his face.

"Well me and Toshiro-kun are just going to get some coffee. You can go home now Edward."

Edward stood there for a second and sighed. "Alright. I'll see you later Bella. Just be safe okay."

"Don't worry I'll be fine." He sighed and walked away. "Bye." I yelled.

I walked out to find Toshiro waiting with a very nice looking black car.

"Hey Toshiro-kun…nice car." I said stunned looking at the car.

"Yeah…I just bought it. Pretty nice huh?" Toshiro replied. He took out his keys from his pocket and pushed a button on a mini car remote. The door opened upward which I found pretty cool.

"Oh cool." I managed to say. Toshiro nodded. I went to the passenger's side and he helped me in and closed the door behind me. He got into the driver's seat and pushed a few buttons and the car started. I was looking at the car and it's coolness.

"So where would you like to go to get coffee?" He asked while smiling his gorgeous smile at me.

"Ummm…how about Starbucks." I replied blushing.

"Starbucks it is then." Toshiro said and starting driving away.

**Author's Note: If your wondering what some of the words Bella and Toshiro said in Japanese are here they are.**

**Ohayou gozaimasu (pronounced without the u's) - Good morning**

**Genki desu ka? (pronounced without the u) – How are you?**

**Genki desu (pronounced without the u) – I'm fine.**

**-san – used after someone's name. Meaning Mrs. or Mr. Normally used when you first meet someone you don't know.**

**-chan – normally used for girls. Or little boys I think.**

**-kun – normally for boys.**

**KYAAAAAAHHH – the Japanese way for screaming fan girls**

**So thanks you reading this chapter. If your wondering what Toshiro looks like go to my profile page where my avatar is a anime version of him. The anime version of him is Senri Shiki from Vampire Knight. Anyways thanks for reading. Oh and REVIEW!! Or else I'll make Mike Newton appear in this story. In a bad way. Oh the horror. So review okay? ;)**


	6. Kill Me Now

**Author's Note: **Well here's the new chapter hope you enjoy! Oh and since Bella's in Vancouver I thought I'd include this place I went to in Vancouver since I went there on vacation recently. Thanks for all the reviews. They mean alot.

**Note: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer who is the best author ever! Well at least by my opinion.**

**Bella's POV**

When I went to Starbucks with Toshiro I had a really good time. Toshiro was a pretty cool person. He was rich and famous but never let it go to his head. Always put his best effort into whatever role he played. He wasn't a jerk either and was a gentleman to me.

Toshiro drove me back to the hotel afterwards. As soon as I landed on my bed I passed out.

"Bella!" I heard. Something was shaking me back and forth. I opened my eyes and I felt groggy and saw a blur of a person sitting on my bed.

"Huh?" I mumbled.

"Bella get out of bed now or I'll get that maid whose name is Mike Newton up here to get you out!"

I got straight out of bed after hearing the name "Mike Newton".

"Huh? What?! Mike Newton!!" I was running around the room going crazy. I stopped and it suddenly hit me.

"Wait Mike Newton…is a maid, in this hotel?" I asked Angie.

"Yep and he sure makes one heck of a maid if I do say so myself."

I fell onto the floor rolling on the floor laughing my head off. I tried imagining Mike as a maid with a frilly pink maid dress, a frilly white apron, his hairy legs, and carrying a feather duster.

"Ow…my…sides hurt." I tried saying but I kept laughing. Angie sighed and dumped a cup of ice-cold water on me.

"Brrrr…what was that for?" I asked.

"To get you to stop laughing. Now get up off your butt and let's go."

I sighed and nodded at her. Knowing that there wasn't going to be filming today; I decided to wear a jean skirt with black tights and a t-shirt that had a floral design on it.

"Alright ready to go captain!" I saluted Angie.

"Already then. Let's hit the road."

We got into Angie's Ferrari and drove off. "So where are we going?" I asked.

"Oh you'll see." Angie smiled. We parked outside a building and got out of the car. I looked up at the sign. "A..ber…deen?" I thought for a second and it hit me.

"Angie you took me to a mall?!" Angie nodded with a huge smile on her face. "You know I hate shopping so why did you take me here?" I was dreading having to walk around a mall all day.

"Well you need some new clothes and well I need a new wardrobe." Angie replied taking my hand. "Besides I made a new friend yesterday while shopping. She's so awesome and she loves shopping just like me." Great two shopaholics to deal with.

Angie literally dragged me to the door with me kicking and screaming all the way. "Bells don't be so stubborn. There's a cool fountain inside that you can look at." I groaned.

"Ughh…why don't I just go drown myself in the fountain right now?"

"Oh don't be such a sour puss. Anyways there's her over there." I looked up to see a short pale skinned girl with black spiky hair running towards us. "You have got to be kidding me. Somebody kill me now!" I groaned.

"Alice this is Bella." Angie said introducing us.

"Oh I know." Alice replied cheerfully.

"Really?"

"Yep even ask Bella."

"Bella you know Alice?"

"Yes." I sighed. "More than I'd like to."

Alice went up to me and hugged me. She smelled just as wonderful as ever. Not to mention that she loved shopping as much as someone could. She then whispered into my ear. "Bella don't ruin my shopping trip today. Or I'll have to tell Mike the maid that you've had a big crush on him since high school."

I shuddered at the thought of me liking Mike. "Fine." I whispered back clenching my teeth.

Alice smiled and took my hand with Angie taking the other. This was going to be a bad day. Either way I would end up so tired I wouldn't be able to walk ever again.

I was right about the tired part. Alice and Angie dragged me store to store making me try on all these different outfits. By the end of it Alice and Angie both had seven shopping bags each and they both looked as if they could still shop for another day. I on the other hand had three shopping bags and I had collapsed by the fountain. Angie and Alice were urging me to go continue shopping with them.

"Come on Bella! It'll be so much fun." Alice sang cheerfully. Yeah right I thought.

"Look I'm going to die if I take another step. Leave me here to rest okay?" I replied tiredly.

"Awe well okay. We'll be back here in an hour okay?" Alice told me and Angie and her were off to shop again.

I lay on the black marble looking up at the dancing water. I had to admit this fountain was pretty cool. I closed my eyes and rest there.

After who knows how long I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful smiling face looking down at me. "Edward?" I asked.

"The one and only." He smiled.

I sat up and looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Alice called me and Jasper telling me to bring the Volvo here." He replied.

I looked behind him seeing Jasper leaning against the wall crowded by girls admiring him. Jasper looked annoyed to be surrounded by girls who weren't Alice. Probably mostly annoyed by all the lust he was feeling right then.

"I have a odd feeling you're going to need a lot of trunk space." I said emphasizing the "a lot " part.

Edward chuckled. "Yeah I thought I might." He sat down beside me.

I blushed. It was sort of weird having him just inches away from me.

"So how was the shopping trip so far?" He asked non-chalant.

"Horrible." I groaned. "Alice and Angie pretty much dragged my to every store they could before I collapsed here."

He chuckled smiling my favorite crooked smile. "Sounds like Alice and Angie are both shopaholics."

"Ughh…you have no idea."

We sat there quietly for a while. Not making any eye contact. Well I tried not making eye contact. I knew if I did I would start blushing.

"So…" He started. "Why did you leave Forks?"

I sighed. Forks was a topic I didn't like talking about. "Oh you know…I guess I got tired of living in a small town." I lied.

"What about Charlie?" I winced at the thought of Charlie.

"He's…not in Forks." I sighed.

"Really? Where'd he go?" He asked trying to get more information from me.

"He's in a better place now." I said. Tears were dripping down my face now.

Edward got what I meant by better place when I started crying.

"Bella I'm so sorry. I didn't know. If I did I wouldn't have asked."

"It's okay." I mumbled trying to keep the tears back.

We sat there silently. Jasper had wandered off somewhere. Probably hiding from his fan girls.

"So how did it happen? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." He mumbled.

"No it's okay. I'm used to it." I sighed. "It happened when Charlie, Renee, and Phil were coming to my graduation from college. They were coming on a plane, all three of them. It was raining that day. The track for the plane to land was slippery. The plane tried landing but it couldn't get a good grip…" I was holding back tears now. "The plane ended rolling over and crashing. Some people survived…but they didn't make it. Dead already by the time the paramedics came they told me." I couldn't help myself then and I bursted out in tears.

Edward put his arm around my shoulder holding me close to him. People were staring at us now but I didn't care.

"Bella…I'm so sorry I left you. I should have never let you face all that alone. I'm such a idiot." I could tell he was beating himself up inside. Blaming himself for everything that happened.

"It's fine. Angie was there for me. She really helped me through it. It was tough but I made it." I explained.

"Barely." He mumbled.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I scolded. "You can't blame yourself for every bad thing that happens to me."

"I can and will." He replied.

I sighed. "No you will not. It wasn't your fault that the plane crashed. You could have done nothing about it."

"Yeah…but I wasn't there for you Bella. That's what making me feel the worse."

"Edward…stop blaming yourself. I'm fine okay."

"No…you aren't. I can tell Bella. I see when you smile it never reaches your eyes. It's like your acting that everything is all right but it's not. I left you and that tore I big hole in your heart. I just know it. And it's still hurting you even now."

I stared at him speechless. His words were sort of right. Even now my heart still hurt over him. I sighed and we both sat there quietly for a while.

"Bella!" Angie yelled running up to me. She stopped when she saw Edward there. "You…"

"Angie it's fine. We made up…sort of." I explained to her. She stood there looking at me.

Alice came running up then with Jasper behind her carrying ten shopping bags. Angie somehow carried her ten shopping bags herself.

"Man that was fun! Bella you should have come." Alice said.

"Ughh…I'm fine Alice. I don't think I can take more shopping." I tried convincing her.

Alice nodded slowly. She had a smile on her face. I knew she was planning something and I wouldn't like it.

"Why don't we go to Bella's suite and compare our clothes." Alice suggested to Angie.

"Great idea. We can even dress up Bella and give her a makeover!" Angie yelled jumping up and down. I groaned.

We put most of the bags in the Volvo and some in Angie's Ferrari. Angie, Alice, and me went in the Ferrari while Edward and Jasper rode in the Volvo following behind us.

This was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review! Oh and I will not be held reliable for mental scarring caused by Mike in a maids uniform. So keep reviewing kay? Or there will be more bad mental images of Mike that are worse. Trust me.**


	7. Today is What?

**Author's Note:** I've been having writers block lately. I can't think of what to write. So I've been mostly sitting on my couch watching the Olympics trying to think about what to write about. Well enough about me back to Bella. And I promise I will have no more Mike in a maid outfit images for you guys. Oh and sorry for bringing it up. Thanks for the reviews!

**Note: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella!" Angie yelled shaking me. "Get out of bed. You're going to late for your big day!"

I lay in bed sore all over. Yesterday's shopping spree really took a number on me. Not to mention Alice and Angie used me for as their personal Barbie doll. Edward and Jasper were no help, simply nearby not interfering with Alice and Angie's makeover. They probably had experience with interfering with one of Alice's many makeovers and didn't want to get in the way.

I sat up stretching my arms yawning at the same time. "Angie how on earth do you get in here every morning to wake me up?"

"Well normally I get up at five anyways so I come here to wake you up." She answered shaking my legs gently.

"Five?! You wake up that early? Wow I can hardly get up at seven let alone five."

Angie shrugged. "So…do you know what today is?"

"Ummm…Wednesday?" I answered not knowing where she was going with this.

"Yes…and what will be happening today?"

I thought about what I would be doing today. Shooting some scenes with Toshiro. Then we were going to some grassy clear area…to-. _Crap._ "Don't tell me today…"

Angie nodded. I groaned. I forget today was the day when we would be shooting the meadow scene. "Ughh…this is going to be _fun_." I said sarcastically.

"You've kissed guys before right?" Angie asked.

"Yeah…but Toshiro is different. All the other guys were total jerks and well really bad kissers by the way. Plus Edward is…well back." I sighed.

"So what if Edward is back?"

"I still…really love him." I sighed.

"Yeah but you had no problem kissing those other guys." Angie pointed out.

"Yes but that was before I found out he actually never stopped loving me."

"I thought he left you cause he didn't love you anymore."

"No." I sighed. "He only left to protect me."

"Protect you from what?" Angie asked confused. Right I still hadn't told her about the whole vampire thing. I decided to lie.

"Umm…from this guy…who threatened to hurt me if Edward wouldn't stay away from me. He was one of those creepy stalker dudes who get jealous if someone takes away the girl he likes. Not that I ever liked him." I lied.

"Okay?" Angie said looking like she knew I was lying.

I got out of my bed and walked over to the bathroom leaving Angie sitting on my bed. My hair was messed up from all the hair products Alice and Angie put in it. I got into the shower feeling the warm water get rid of the soreness in my body. I got out checking my hair seeing it was a lot better than before and started blow-drying it. After about ten minutes of blowing my hair, I brushed it straight. I brushed my teeth and washed my face.

Stepping out from the bathroom ready to face another day I looked to find Angie going through my wardrobe picking out something for me to wear. I swear she was a human version of Alice only a little less shopping crazed. Not by much though.

Angie held out a pair of faded jeans and a maroon colored shirt. I took them putting them on. I stared at my self in the mirror. Not bad, casual just the way I liked it.

"So you ready?" Angie asked.

"I hope." I gulped.

I opened the door to find someone there waiting for me.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted you guys to vote on who would be there waiting at the door. I wasn't sure how I should play out the story. Oh and the person you vote for will determine how the kissing scene in the meadow turns out ;) Sorry for the cliffy. Review! Not that there's much to review on. Hahaha…actually you don't have to review. Just vote okay? You can find the poll on my profile page. Oh and I've opened a Forum for my story. Visit it and discuss. I'm taking in suggestions on what you might like to happen. Or whatever.**


	8. Kiss Kiss

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the reviews and ideas you guys :D So now I bring you Chapter 8. Hope you enjoy.

And thanks to Trricia for giving me ideas. I got stuck for a while.

**Note: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Bella's POV**

"_So you ready?" Angie asked._

"_I hope." I gulped._

_I opened the door to find someone there waiting for me._

He smiled at me with one of his sweetest smiles. His blue eyes sparkled and his brownish reddish hair was in disarray. "Ohayou gozaimasu, Irene-chan, Angie-chan."

I smiled. "Ohayou goazimasu." Angie and me responded at the same time.

"Saikin dou desu ka?" Toshiro asked.

"Genki desu." I replied.

"I was wondering if you'd like a ride to work today…though you don't have to come with me if you don't want to." He said nervously.

"Oh. I'd love to go to work with you." I replied smiling.

"Oh well okay then." Toshiro smiled not nervous anymore.

Angie walked past me waving good-bye. "I'll leave you two love birds alone. I'll meet up with you later Bella." Angie yelled walking down the hallway.

I blushed at the words "love birds". Did we really look like that?

"So you read to go?" Toshiro asked.

I nodded. I followed him out of the hotel to his car. He helped me in again and got into the driver's seat.

"So what have you been up to?" Toshiro asked driving out of the parking lot.

"Oh well yesterday Alice and Angie dragged me all over the mall nearly killing me of exhaustion. Then after we went back to my suite and they used me as their personal Barbie doll." I explained.

He chuckled. "Sounds like fun."

"You have no idea." I sighed. "So what have you've been up to?"

"Oh nothing much. I decided to do some hiking up in the mountains nearby."

"Must have been fun. Getting all that fresh air."

"It was. The food I had was pretty good too." He smiled.

I nodded and decided to look out the window. We didn't talk much after that. After about maybe ten minutes we arrived. He got out of his seat quickly to help me out. Man he was pretty sweet helping me in and out.

"Well I got to go this way." I pointed to the trailer nearest to the parking lot.

"And well I got to go that way." He said pointing to another trailer on the other side.

"Jaa, mata ne." I waved.

He nodded. "Ki o tsukete."

"I will." I said walking over to the trailer.

I had my hair and make up done and my wardrobe for the meadow scene on. I walked out finding Edward leaning by the trailer casually like he owned the place. "Edward?" I asked.

He looked at me and flashed my favorite crooked smile. "Hey Bella."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh just came to watch again." He replied showing no emotion on his face.

"Oh well okay then." He looked like he was hiding something. "Is something wrong?"

"No not really." He replied. "But keep an eye on Toshiro…I don't trust him."

I sighed. "Edward there's nothing wrong with Toshiro. Seriously he's been nothing but nice to me since I met him. Why would you think there's something wrong with him?"

"I don't know why but…his thoughts. I can only hear them sometimes. Sometimes I can hear them but then they just stop. Like he's purposely hiding some of his thoughts."

"Edward…" I started. "Ever thought he might be…I don't know a little like me. You can't hear my thought either. Do you think I'm strange?" I tapped my foot waiting for his reply.

"Bella I think we all know that you're…different." He replied thinking of the right word to describe me.

I frowned and rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I have a movie to star in. Try not to get in the way." I said walking away from him. Stupid paranoid vampire.

I saw Toshiro talking to some of the other actors, and walked over to him. "Hey." I smiled.

He looked at me and smiled back. "You ready?"

"I hope so." I replied. He looked at me and grinned. "Well then let's get started."

We went through the scene and everything went perfect. The whole "I'm a vampire aren't you scared of me?" thing went well too. Finally we had arrived at the kissing scene.

He caressed my cheek and looked into my eyes. "Ready?" He asked.

I nodded. He bent down gently putting his lips on mine. It was a gentle but sweet kiss. Perfect for the scene. He suddenly backed away. I looked at him startled.

"Sorry. I got sort of carried away." He explained.

"It's fine. You were doing great." I told him. I could hear someone growling in the far distance.

He held me so our faces were only an inch away. Toshiro smelled really good. His blue eyes were sparkling. He looked so beautiful. I swear I looked as red as a tomato. His lips were on mine again but I didn't mind at all. It felt good actually. The big hole in my heart wasn't bothering me as much as usual.

I felt sort of dizzy from him kissing me. He moved away from me again and looked into my eyes. "You okay? You look sort of dizzy."

"I'm fine." I answered. "Just a little light headed." I smiled. He smiled back. Man sucks that this was all acting.

"CUT!" The director yelled. "Wonderful, wonderful you too. If I didn't know better I'd say you guys were actually in love." He joked. I heard someone growling very loudly then.

"Good job." Toshiro grinned.

"You did most of the work." I pointed out.

"Yeah well I enjoy working with you. I'm glad I decided to star in this movie. I wouldn't like it if any Hollywood jerk just kissed you." I blushed. I couldn't tell whether he was being serious or just joking.

He got up and put his hand out to me. I grabbed it and he helped me up. "Well I guess I'll see you later." He grinned.

"Yeah. See you soon." I smiled.

I walked back to my trailer and got changed back into my clothes. Edward was outside waiting for me again. "Looks like you were having fun." He said grinding his teeth.

"Don't tell me your jealous." I replied.

"A little." He sighed.

I saw Toshiro walking my way smiling at me. "Well looks like the competition is walking this way Edward. Better step up your game." I winked.

"Oh I will." He said confidently. Suddenly he took me into his arms and crushed his lips to mine. I moaned. Just like the good old days I thought. Wait I can't just give into him. If I give in to him so easily he might just decide to leave me again knowing I'd forgive him just like that. I pushed away from him. He looked slightly confused.

"I'm sorry Edward but…I just don't know if I can trust you yet. I don't want to just go back to how things were just yet. How do I know you want leave me again?" I explained.

He sighed. "Looks like I'll have to show you I really won't ever leave you again huh?"

I nodded. "Hey Irene." I heard someone saying. I turned around finding Toshiro smiling at me.

"Hey." I replied.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He said looking to Edward.

"No everything's fine." I smiled.

"Good cause I wanted to ask if you'd like to go to dinner with me." I heard Edward growling again. I ignored him.

"I'd be happy to." I answered. Maybe I really didn't need Edward. Maybe all this time I needed someone like Toshiro to fill the hole in my heart.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed. And here are the new Japanese words and their meanings. If you want the old ones go back and look at Chapter 5. Too lazy to write it again. Hehe.**

**Saikin dou desu ka – How have you been recently?**

**Jaa, mata ne – See you later.**

**Ki o tsukete – Take care.**

**So review! Review, Review, Review!**


	9. Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:** Thank you for everyone that reviewed! All your reviews mean a lot to me. So anyways here I present you with Chapter…9? Wow…I can't believe I got to chapter 9 and didn't just get lazy and stop. Hehehe…yeah I do that a lot.

Near the end you should listen to Yui – Goodbye days (When you see this "--" start listening)

Just go on YouTube and search it up.

**Note: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

_Previously on Pokemon…(haha just kidding)_

"_I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He said looking to Edward._

"_No everything's fine." I smiled._

"_Good cause I wanted to ask if you'd like to go to dinner with me." I heard Edward growling again. I ignored him._

"_I'd be happy to." I answered. Maybe I really didn't need Edward. Maybe all this time I needed someone like Toshiro to fill the hole in my heart._

**Edward's POV**

I watched Bella walking away with Toshiro to his car. My hand reaching out to her as if trying to stop her but my legs wouldn't move. I never would have thought that Bella would find someone else she would want to be with besides me. If it made her happy I guess I should let her go her own way.

My head told me to just let her go but my heart told me to run after her. My head won over my heart. I just stood there watching them drive out of the parking lot…_together_. My heart wanted so much to be able to hold her in my arms again and know that she was mine and only mine, with no interference.

I took my cell phone out and dialed a number. It rung about three times until someone answered.

"What's up Eddykins?" Emmett sang cheerfully.

"Emmett how would you feel about…spying on Bella?" I asked.

"Can I wear my super awesome spying outfit?" Emmett asked eagerly.

"Super awesome…spying outfit?"

"Yeah I bought it on E-bay the other day. Oh and I got you and Jasper one too!"

"Hmmm…okay. Meet me by that French restaurant called _La paris_. And bring Jasper and Alice along. Tell Alice we're going to need disguises."

"Alright Eddy wets his beddy. I'll get right on it."

"Emmett what did you just- " I tried saying but he hanged up. _Note to self…hurt Emmett._

-

-

-

I waited behind _La paris _watching some birds fly around. I could hear Bella and Toshiro inside the restaurant waiting to be seated. They were wearing disguises so no one would recognize them.

"Eddykins!" I heard Emmett yell. He was running to me with his arms stretched out looking like he wanted to hug me. Before he got too close I punched him in the face.

"Ow…Edward that hurt." Emmett whimpered rubbing his nose.

"Good I was trying to hurt you." I looked at him and saw that he was wearing a suit with sunglasses.

"Let me guess this is your super awesome spying outfit."

He nodded. "Yep but it's not just some suit. It's bullet proof, stain proof, has multiple secret pockets, recording device installed, and it even came with x-ray sunglasses!"

"Emmett your already bullet proof why would you need this suit."

"Cause it sounds cool when you tell people about how awesome this suit is. Oh and don't worry Eddykins I got you one too so no need to be jealous."

"Emmett I could care less…" I pinched the bridge of my nose while closing my eyes trying not to punch Emmett.

"Edward!" Alice called.

I opened my eyes to find Alice walking over with Jasper who had a big case with him.

"I brought all the stuff you'd probably need." Alice said proudly.

I opened the case to find…well pretty much someone's entire wardrobe, makeup, and wigs.

"Alice…how on earth did you fit all this stuff in here?" I asked shocked.

"It's a gift." She said. "Now let's get give you a makeover."

I closed my eyes while Alice worked over me. _It's for Bella. It's for Bella. _I kept chanting in my head. When Alice was finished I looked in the mirror to find not me but someone totally different. I had a black wig on and well…I looked different to say the least.

"Nice job Alice…" I said looking at myself. She handed me some clothes. "Put them on while I work on Jasper."

After about another five minutes Alice, Jasper, and me were unrecognizable. Emmett on the other hand just looked like Emmett with a suit on and with some sunglasses. I sighed and decided it was good enough. Emmett could be the bodyguard. He looked the part anyway.

We all walked into the restaurant and I handed the man at the desk a thousand dollar bill.

He looked at me shocked. "Get us a table by those two at the side." I whispered to him pointing to Bella and Toshiro.

He nodded and brought us to our table. A waitress came to our table handing us menus. _Wow…he's so hot. _She thought. I chuckled. Too bad my heart is taken by someone else.

We all took a menu and pretended to look at it but we were all actually watching _them._

"_Mmmm…this mushroom ravioli is really good." Bella said._

"_You should try the garlic bread. Yum, yum." Toshiro joked._

_Bella laughed. "Don't worry I'm sure you're food will come soon." _

"Got anything interesting?" I whispered too low for anyone to hear but us.

"Nope." Emmett said annoyed.

"Their mood…is happy. Not really romantic. More like two friends having dinner." Jasper whispered.

I nodded looking over to Alice. _"Nothing."_ Alice thought to me.

I sighed in relief. It looked like everything would be fine. The waitress came and asked if we wanted anything. Trying to not look like we were just sitting there looking at menus for an hour I told her to get us 4 glasses of water and some breadsticks.

We all pretended to eat while watching Bella…and Toshiro. Toshiro's thoughts were well, not bad. As for Bella I had no idea since I couldn't hear them. These were one of those days where I really wished I knew what she was thinking.

--

After about an hour they were done eating and paid the bill. We paid the bill…not that there was much on the bill. I left another thousand-dollar bill on the table and followed them out.

"_So where do you want to go?" Toshiro asked._

"_Umm…doesn't really matter." Bella answered nervously._

"_How about my place?" Toshiro suggested. _I listened in on his thoughts more intensely but they just stopped all of a sudden. I scowled and went back to listening to their conversation.

"_Yeah sure." Bella said. _No Bella no! Don't leave with him. Please don't make me suffer this way.

"_Okay then let's go to my place." Toshiro said with a smile. _Ughhh…I wish I could hear his thoughts.

"Edward…you okay?" Alice asked quietly.

"I'm fine." I said through my teeth.

"Edward you're sort of breaking the tree." Alice told me.

I looked at my right hand and saw that she was right. My hand had clasped on the tree so hard that the tree looked like someone had crushed part of the trunk with his hand. I let go and sighed.

"What should we do?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know." I answered quietly. "All I want is to have Bella back in my arms."

If I could cry I probably would have. I knew that if I let this go on any longer Bella would fall in love with _him_. But wasn't this what I wanted, to have Bella have a normal life. It was so hard to let her go. I really didn't want to lose Bella. She was my life, my reason for living. I couldn't stand seeing her with another guy.

Alice put her tiny hand on my shoulder. "It'll be okay Edward. You can win her back." She said trying to comfort me.

"I think I already lost her when I left her in the first place." I mumbled.

"Then go win her over. Show her how much you love her. Show her how much you need her. Don't just give up Edward. If Bella means so much to you then show her how much she means to you."

I nodded. "I will."

"That's my Edward." Alice grinned.

I watched them leave the parking lot. I would win Bella over again. I would show her how much I really loved her. I would not let some guy get in the way of that. I would have Bella in my arms again where I needed her to be, where she belonged.

**Author's Note: So hope you liked the chapter. Review, review, review! **


	10. Now You Tell Me

**Author's Note: **Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been bored so I've been watching Gakuen Alice, which is better than I thought it was. So after watching I decided to read the manga for it, which took me like 3 days. So anyways here is chapter 10. Hooray!

**Note: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bella's POV**

I thought I'd be happy but maybe I only wished I could be. Happiness was hard to find in my life. Smiles were only put on to make others not feel so sad when they were around me. I'd dream of having Edward back in my life. But now that he was I wasn't really sure if I still wanted him. He put me through so much pain and agony. If he ever left me again I couldn't bear to go through that all again. Forcing my feeling didn't help either.

Toshiro was a really nice guy. I could definitely see him as my friend but for some reason I wanted us to be more then that. Maybe it was just because I felt so lonely. I needed someone to be there for me. I wanted someone to need me too. My heart felt so empty. Everything I once had had been ripped out of my life. But now the pieces were coming back one by one. I wasn't sure if I really wanted those pieces back.

"Irene?" I heard I voice ask.

I looked to see Toshiro looking my way a bit nervously.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"We're here." He said pointed to a giant mansion. Giant really wasn't the word for it. It was way bigger.

I looked at the mansion shocked. It looked pretty modern with a bit of old mixed in too. The mansion was absolutely breathtaking.

"This..is…yours?" I asked shocked.

"Yep." He replied.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope. Sorry Irene-chan. This really is my home."

I sat there quietly not sure what to say. We drove up the driveway and parked near the entrance. I stepped out of the car and looked straight up at the colossal sized mansion.

Toshiro was right behind me and took my hand.

"Come on let's go inside. We can't stay outside all night staring at my house all night long."

I nodded following him. I stepped inside the mansion and I was swept away by how extravagant everything was. I felt like I was a princess in my very own castle. Toshiro pulled me into a room, which could very well be a living room if it weren't the size of a baseball field.

We sat down on a black leather couch.

"Wow." Was all I managed to say.

He chuckled. "Yep."

"Who cleans this place?"

"Ummm…I hire a cleaning crew to clean this place top to bottom every week."

"Wow…I'd hate to clean this place up." He laughed.

"Well I do pay them pretty good."

We sat on the couch silent for a while until Toshiro opened his mouth. "So I saw you making out with that guy earlier." He said awkwardly. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Not really…" I replied.

"Oh." He mumbled. We were silent again for a while.

"Irene…no wait, Bella. I know what that guy really is." He looked at me seriously.

I looked at him shocked. He couldn't know that Edward is a vampire.

"What are you talking about?" I asked nervously.

"Don't pretend you don't know. I know you know what he is."

I looked at him. I wasn't sure what to say.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bella…I know you know he's a _vampire."_

I looked at him wide eyed. My mind was spinning trying to figure out what to do. How could this guy know Edward is a vampire.

"You've got to be kidding me. There's no way you could know unless…" It hit me then. Toshiro was a vampire. The problem was he looked nothing like a vampire. And he definitely did not have the features of a vampire.

"Unless I was a vampire myself." He finished off the sentence for me.

I stared at him frightened. I had just walked into a vampire's home with no one around for miles.

"But that's impossible you look nothing like a vampire."

He smiled and his body was changing. I blinked and there he was. His eyes were the same color as Edward's. I could tell his skin was much paler and colder. He also looked a lot more beautiful then before.

I stood up and flipped the table beside us over. "What the hell?!" I yelled.

He looked at me. "Bella…to tell you the truth the reason I brought you here was to ask you something."

I looked at him in disbelief. "Let me guess you brought me here to ask me if you could drink my blood."

"No, that's not it." He replied.

"Then what?"

"I wanted to ask you how you can stand being with him but not be afraid of him killing you."

I looked at him. "Easy. Because I know that he won't. I trust him."

He looked at me surprised. "I wish I was as lucky as him. Having someone like you with him."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well when I was changed I found out pretty soon what my power was. I could change back into a human and not have to hide myself. Though I still have my thirst for blood while I'm human but it's easier to control. I knew my self-control was good so I decided to find my fiancé and be with her again. When I told her about me being a vampire she freaked out. I tried getting her to understand but she ended up going to the police telling them the story that I was a vampire. Of course they didn't believe her and ended up taking her to a mental institution. I visited her regularly but she never looked at me the same way again. She was scared of me. I knew it. But my love for her didn't change when I did. I tried telling her I wouldn't hurt her but she wouldn't listen. She wouldn't believe me. I knew I could never hurt her but whenever I came near her she would start screaming and tell me to go away. You wouldn't believe how much it hurt when she would scream at me. She ended up dying of old age. I on the other hand never aged a day. I was incredibly lonely you know."

I looked at him shocked. I knew how it felt when you knew the one you loved didn't love you anymore.

"So well when I saw you with him I knew you knew what he was. I was sort of ticked off that he could find someone like you who wasn't scared of him. He's really lucky to have you, you know."

I looked down at my feet thinking about what he said. Technically I wasn't Edward's but I wanted to be. Though I was too scared of what would happened if I let Edward back in my life.

"We're not really together." I mumbled.

"Really? You two make a pretty good..." He stopped talking when he saw that I was crying.

"Oh." Was all he said.

He took me into his arms rubbed my back. We sat there quietly. I wasn't sure how much time passed by but by the time I knew it I had drifted into the darkness.

**Author's Note: Well hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will probably be out tomorrow but no guarantees. If it's not out by tomorrow then it will be out on Monday. Yeah I know that a long ways away. But since I'm leaving on Friday to go camping for the weekend I won't be able to access a computer. Hooray for the great outdoors! I really could use a break from sitting around all day going on my computer. So anyways REVIEW!! Or else I will unleash the wrath of Mike the maid on you! Bwahahahahahaha!**


	11. Dream

**Author's Note: Sighs…yeah my camping trip was cut short because I had what us Twilight fans call a "Bella moment". By "Bella moment" I mean I tripped and my left half of my face fell into my friend's knee. Now I have somewhat of a black eye and it won't be back to normal for about a week and a half. But don't worry my eye is fine…thank goodness. And I'll be posting another chapter after my eye is better. I would post more chapters…but I'm trying to stay away from eye straining activities, which is like everything…or at least cutting down. Since my vision only consists of my right eye at the moment. So anyways enough about me now I present you with Chapter 11.**

**Oh and feel free to P/M me about whatever.**

**Note: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bella's POV**

A group of people who wore black hooded cloaks was coming towards me.I had no idea who they were but I knew I feared them. I was shaking with fear. Most of all I was alone.

They walked closer to me and I sat on the floor paralyzed. I couldn't see their faces…but I could see their eyes. Their blood red eyes were locked on mine. Somehow I knew it was the end. There was no escape. This would be my end.

"Bella?!"

My eyes fluttered opened revealing a golden-eyed beauty looking frantically at me. I was still in Toshiro's house. My guess was I must have fallen asleep.

"Huh?" I mumbled tiredly.

He sighed. "You were screaming in your sleep and I got worried."

"Oh." I looked around me. I had a blanket covering me, with pillow below my head. "Sorry for dropping out on you."

Toshiro ran his fingers through his hair and shrugged. "It's fine…your funny when you sleep. You talk."

I moaned. Great another person knowing I talk when I sleep. I hoped he hadn't heard any thing embarrassing.

"Don't worry I didn't really hear much. You mostly said stuff about your parents and how much you missed them. And you did say my name and Edward's a lot."

I sighed. "Define a lot."

"Ughhh…would you like breakfast?" He asked trying to change the subject. I guessed from his evasion from answering my question that I said his name and Edward's _a lot._

"Ummm…yeah sure." I replied.

I could smell sausages cooking somewhere. Toshiro got up and walked away. Most likely checking on the sausages.

I sat up and pushed the blanket off me. My eyes wandered looking at my surrounding. The mansion was _really_ nice. If I didn't know better I'd say I was staying in a royal palace.

After a few minutes Toshiro came back with a plate of food and a glass of orange juice. He placed the food on the table beside me and pushed the plate towards me. "Eat." He commanded.

I nodded taking a fork and stabbing it into a sausage. I took a bite and chewed on it. Toshiro sat cross-legged on the floor facing me.

"You can sit down on a couch or something you know. This is your house after all." I told him.

He shrugged. "It doesn't really matter to me. I don't have to sit anyways. I can stand for extremely long periods of time when I'm a vampire."

"Right." I nodded. "You vampires and your never tiring muscles."

He chuckled and pointed towards my food. "I'm eating, I'm eating….yeesh."

I stabbed another sausage and began eating it.

**Author's Note: Yes I know this chapter is ridiculously short but I couldn't think of what to write. Blame my aversion to planning my story ahead of time. And yes I'm pretty much writing and planning this story as I go. Though I already planned how it's going to end. The problem is getting there. Yeah. So anyways REVIEW REVIEW! Before I write Mike the maid back into this story. Mwahahahahahaha! Oh and this chapter would have been out eariler today but I wasn't able to log in. Weird huh?**


	12. Simply Friends

**Author's Note: Yeah…I know I haven't updated in like…FOREVER. No need to bug me about that. But aren't you just happy I updated? Lol anyways enjoy reading.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bella's POV **

Toshiro drove me back to the hotel after I after I ate my breakfast. I was still sort of sleepy when I got back so I planned on sleeping again when I got back in my room. I watched the numbers go up as I went up floor by floor in the elevator.

I stepped out as the doors of the elevator opened and to my surprise saw a familiar face. There standing in a hotel uniform was Mike cleaning up some spilled coffee that was on the floor. I sighed in relief seeing that he wasn't in a frilly pink maid outfit. Mike was grumbling under his breath about clumsy people and coffee.

"Mike?"

Mike looked up wide-eyed at me and stared for a long while. "Bella?!"

"What are you doing on the floor?" I asked.

"Oh ummm…I'm just you know cleaning up some coffee I spilt. You know trying to be nice to the people working here so they don't have to work as hard." Mike explained standing up.

"Really? The outfit your wearing looks a lot like the uniform that the people working here wear." I pointed out.

"Ugh…umm…well haha. What a coincidence. I didn't notice that until you pointed it out. Well I better be on my way hahaha." Mike ran away as he said that. I laughed watching him run away from me. So Angie was right, Mike was a maid at this hotel. Except for the fact that she exaggerated on his maid outfit.

I took out my key card and swiped it through the lock. When I heard the click I opened the door to find Angie sitting on my bed excitedly. As I got closer to her she leaned closer and closer to me.

"Angie…why are you on my bed? Not that I mind. I'm just wondering why you're here."

"Bella…" Angie started. " Where were you last night?"

Great now we were at the topic of where I was. I didn't want to tell her that I slept at a vampire's house. Seriously she would probably freak if I told her that. So I decided to lie.

"Oh well I went out with some work friends and I might have fallen asleep at their house. It was nothing really. They drove me back to the hotel just now."

Angie stared at me not convinced by my explanation. She ran her hand through her hair and sighed. It surprised me when she got off my bed and plunked her fist on top of my head.

"Owwww…" I complained.

"Bella you are a terrible liar. Honestly do you really think I'd believe that crappy explanation of yours after I saw you being dropped off by Toshiro?" Angie had crossed her arms and was awaiting my answer.

Crap. She saw me being dropped off by Toshiro. How was I going to explain this one I thought. I felt like a teenager being interrogated by her parents after she comes home in the middle of the night.

"It was nothing really…I went to his house after we went out for dinner. And I might have passed out at his house. He didn't want to drive me back so late so he let me crash at his place till this morning. That's why he drove me home." I explained.

"Bells…sheesh you could have just told me that in the first place you know. I thought you were kidnapped by him and brought back to his lair. Also I thought he might be a alien and might have implanted a chip in you so that you could do his bidding."

"Angie…you've been reading too much sci-fi movies." I laughed.

Angie left after we talked about some random stuff leaving me all alone. I decided to just sleep for the rest of the day since I didn't have work today. Sometime later I found myself drifting into a dream

-

-

-

-

My eyes opened to find that it had already become dark. My stomach growled and I decided I'd go out to get some food. I put on a hoodie and a pair of jeans and went out the door.

I bought some good old hamburger and fries to eat and decided to sit on a bench in the park. The food filled my stomach and I felt better. I was thinking about Edward until I noticed a hint of bronze hair walking around the park.

The man with the bronze hair didn't notice me until I spoke his name. "Edward?"

-

-

-

**Edward's POV**

I had been planning a date for Bella and me all night with Alice. I needed Alice to help me with the decorations but it ended up having Alice doing all the work while I tried convincing her that she didn't have to do EVERYTHING. My efforts were wasted when Alice pushed me out the door telling me that she would handle everything and that all I had to do was convince Bella to go out on a date with me.

With Alice handling everything I decided to go to the park to clear my mind. I wasn't sure how I would ask Bella. The thing I really wasn't sure of was if she still actually loved me. When I was gone I wanted her to move on but now that I had saw her again the very thought of her moving on irritated me to no bounds. I was worried that she might have fallen for Toshiro and decided she didn't need me anymore.

Toshiro. He was a mystery. His mind was what you could call at the very least interesting. It was like I could only hear his mind when he wanted me to. It was strange. The only person who I couldn't hear was Bella. Why was Toshiro another exception to my talent? I would have to find out more about this Toshiro I decided.

I was walking through the park when I heard my angel call my voice. I turned to see her wide-eyed and staring. To just see her once again made me want to hold her again and kiss her.

"Bella?" I answered.

"What are you doing here?" My angel asked.

"Oh I was just walking around to clear my mind." I replied.

She nodded biting her lip. Bella seemed slightly nervous at the moment and I wondered why. She looked down at her feet and stayed quiet.

I sat beside her on the bench and looked up at the sky. "Pretty isn't it?" I said pointing to the sky.

She looked up and nodded. "Yeah…it is."

"Though not as pretty as you of course."

Bella blushed a most beautiful shade of red and I smiled. Oh how I missed her blush. The reason why I left her in the first place didn't matter to me anymore. All I wanted now was to feel her in my arms.

"So…" I started. " Would you like to go to out with me?"

"Like a date?" She asked.

"Well it doesn't have to be like that if you don't want it to be." I full heartedly wished that she would want it as a date.

"Ummm…well I guess we could go out as _friends_." She emphasized the word _friends_.

My still heart felt like someone had ripped a hole in it. Bella only saw us as friends. I was very disappointed in what she had just spoken.

"Yeah sure. As friends." I smiled. I tried very hard to smile convincingly but it felt like the only person I was fooling was myself.

She smiled and stood up from where she was sitting. "I'll see you later then."

"Later." I smiled again.

I watched her walk away while I just sat there. So she only thought of me as a friend. I suppose I could live with that fact. My nightmares of her falling in love with someone else were slowly becoming a reality. I had to find some way to have her be in love with me again. Not that I deserved the love that she once gave me. I had given it up once hadn't I? Why was it so hard to give it up again? Oh right. It was because I loved her. Simply because of the fact that I was so selfish.

I was about to head back home when I heard a blood-curdling scream from nearby. I probably would have ignored it if it was just anybody but it wasn't. The scream was from my angel. My Bella who was in some kind of danger. I ran as fast as I could to go find her.

**Author's Note: So did you like? I hope you did. Sorry I left it off at a cliffie. But you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happened to Bella. Just what could have happened? Who knows….Well anyways review as always. And I'll try to get the next chapter out as quickly as possible. Of course that depends on the homework I receive. So you better hope my teachers go easy on the homework ;D**


	13. Suffering

**Author's Note: Hehe…I know you probably all hate me for leaving the last chapter on a cliff hanger but what good is a story if it doesn't keep you itching for the next chapter right? Oh and you probably won't find much humor in this chapter. It'll be more serious then cheerful…yeah. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bella's POV**

_"So…" He started. " Would you like to go to out with me?"_

_"Like a date?" I asked._

_"Well it doesn't have to be like that if you don't want it to be." He replied._

_"Ummm…well I guess we could go out as __friends." I emphasized the word __friends._

_I did want to go out with Edward but I just couldn't find it in me to accept. I was afraid. I was afraid that I would be hurt again. I was afraid of losing him again._

_"Yeah sure. As friends." He smiled. The smile never made it to his eyes. It was a smile not for him but for me. So I wouldn't feel his disappointment._

_I smiled and stood up from where I was sitting. "I'll see you later then."_

_"Later." He sadly smiled._

-

-

I felt as if I would cry. I really didn't want to leave Edward but I just couldn't keep my mind straight. Should I go with my heart or head? Should I just forget about Edward or just move on? Toshiro seemed nice enough. Though the very thought of never having Edward in my life again tore at the hole in my heart.

I walked around the park trying to find where I was going but I had an odd feeling I was lost. The weird thing was I never saw anybody wherever I went. You'd think there'd be someone there right? I was about to turn around and find a payphone when I saw hair that was fiery red.

"Victoria." I spoke.

She nodded with a menacing smile on her face. I nearly fell to my knees at the sight of her. The thought of seeing her again never crossed my mind.

"Did you really think I had forgotten about you? Your little friends killed my James. Don't worry though. I won't kill you right away. I want to have a little fun first."

It didn't sound like much fun to me what Victoria had in store for me. She was getting closer to me by the second. I did the only thing I could do right then. I screamed as loud and as long as I possibly could hoping Edward was still nearby enough to hear me. It went black after that.

**Edward's POV**

_I was about to head back home when I heard a blood-curdling scream from nearby. I probably would have ignored it if it was just anybody but it wasn't. The scream was from my angel. My Bella who was in some kind of danger. I ran as fast as I could to go find her._

_-_

-

By the time I arrived to where I heard her scream I was too late, she was already gone. When it finally clicked in my head the scent of the other person that was here with her I growled. Victoria. She had kidnapped Bella.

I took out the silver phone in my pocket and clicked one of the numbers and waited for her to answer. Alice picked up on the first ring.

"Edward?! Oh Edward…I'm so sorry I should have seen it." Alice apologized.

"It's not your fault Alice. It's mine for not finishing Victoria off while I had the chance. If I'd just done that Bella…" I tried finishing my sentence but Alice cut me off.

"Edward none of this is your fault so just snap out of it okay? The important thing now is saving Bella. Can you follow Victoria's scent?"

"Okay I'll go do that and you call you back." I flipped my phone shut and started following Victoria's scent.

I followed her scent around the city. At the end of the trail all I found was a giant rock with note with Bella's blood on it. I winced when I saw her blood dripped all over the note. I was by the ocean so I assumed Victoria went into the water or something. I assumed Bella had been knocked out.

I flipped my phone open and called Alice again. She answered again on the first ring.

"The trail ends by the ocean. She left a note with Bella's blood on it." I told her.

"What does the note say?" Alice asked.

I read the note.

_Dear Edward,_

_You're probably wondering what's going to happen to your poor fragile human mate. Well you'll never hold her in your arms again while she's still alive if that's what you wanted to know. But I feel like making you suffer a little just like I did. You'll hear from me soon don't worry._

_PS. Don't even try finding me. I'll kill her before you even lay a finger on me_

_xoxo_

_Victoria._

"Edward…" I heard Alice say quietly.

"I'll find her and bring her back alive." I vowed.

"Well so far I can't figure out where she's gone. She keeps changing her mind as if she's trying to block me out somehow." Alice sighed.

"It's fine Alice. We'll find a way."

Knowing I couldn't do any more at the moment I decided to go back home. As I stepped through the door, sad faces greeted me.

"Oh Edward…" Esme said quietly hugging me.

"It'll be find Edward. We'll all help to save Bella." Carlisle told me.

"Yeah I'll rip apart Victoria just for you Edward." Emmett cheerfully said.

"You really don't have to do this you guys." I told them.

"Edward…we're family. If one of us is hurting we're all hurting." Carlisle smiled patting my shoulder.

"We'll find a way Edward don't worry. Leave everything to me." Alice also patted my shoulder. I sort of wondered how she could reach so high. That's when I noticed she was standing on a box.

The next morning we were all searching for Bella. Trying to find Victoria in some way or maybe Laurent but no one caught any scent of Laurent. When we all got back to the house there was a silver wrapped present on the doorstep. It was labeled for me.

We all went inside while I stared at the square silver wrapped present in my hand.

"Well open it already." Emmett sighed impatiently.

I unwrapped it to find a DVD inside. The words "just for you" were written on the DVD. I slipped the DVD into the DVD player and pressed play.

Nothing could prepare me for what I was about to witness. Bella was in a dark room chained to the wall. There were cuts and bruises all over her.Her beautiful face was covered in bruises. She looked absolutely horrible.

Victoria came into the video and smiled to the camera.

"So how does it feel Edward? Doesn't it feel just wonderful?" Victoria's hideous voice spoke.

I felt many hands on me now.

"Don't worry she's not dead. Just a little tired I suppose. You should have heard her screaming. It wasn't the most pleasant sound I've ever heard but then I thought about you and thought you 'd just love to hear it wouldn't you? Here's a little clip of it."

The scene changed to Victoria torturing Bella while she screamed in pain. It was absolutely heart wrenching watching Bella being hurt like that while I could only sit and watch. Bella spoke my names a few times calling for help.

The scene changed back to Victoria again. She was smiling happily. I wanted so much to rip her head off.

"Sad isn't it?" Victoria sneered.

Bella was in the background and looked like she was waking up. Victoria noticed she was waking up and turned around.

"Edward?" Bella spoke. It sounded like she was in so much pain.

"Edward's isn't coming to save you Bella. No body's coming to save you. At the very least even if someone does come to save you, you'll be dead by then." Victoria told her.

"No. That's not true. Edward will come save me. I know he will." Bella had tears in her eyes.

Victoria stomped her foot onto Bella's leg and I heard a crack. Bella screamed in pain and more tears dripped down her face. I felt like punching the TV screen so I wouldn't have to watch anymore.

"Where's Edward now huh? WHERE IS HE NOW?! HE'S NOT COMING SO YOU CAN JUST STOP SAYING THAT HE WILL!" Victoria screeched.

Victoria turned back towards to camera and smiled.

"Well hope you enjoyed that Edward. This will be my second last message for you. The last one will be Bella's head in a box. Have fun with it."

The TV screen turned black and it was silent. I felt as if I could cry at that moment. My silent heart felt like it would just rip apart at any moment.

"I'll save her. I'll save her if it's the last thing I do." I sobbed.

**Author's Note: Well hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review mmmmkay? Also send me some tacos. I'm hungry. Lol I'm just kidding don't send me tacos.**


	14. Engaged

**Authors Note: **Ahhh….kay I'm really sorry I haven't updated in months. I've been procrastinating and putting this off for a while now. But please forgive me. There's a super awesome chapter waiting for you. Oh and a cookie at the end ;D

**Disclaimer: The super special awesome Stephenie Meyer owns the characters…. except for Toshiro. He is all mine.**

**Big Bang – Haru Haru**

It's a good song and fits with the chapter.

**Bella's POV**

It felt like I was stuck under the water. I wasn't breathing, yet I was still alive. Everything felt numb. The only reason I thought I was still alive was because I wasn't in heaven or hell. It was something in between.

The last thing I remember is Victoria breaking my leg. It went hazy after that. I've been stuck unable to breathe for a long time now. Death would probably feel like a relief from this. Nothing hurt except my heart.

_Edward._ Where was he? Did he save me…or maybe I really am dead. Maybe this is what happens when people die. We end up stuck in some place for the rest of eternity able to do nothing.

I felt something cold on my forehead. It was a nice feeling so I closed my eyes and enjoyed it. When I opened my eyes again I saw a pale figure beside me. My first thought was Edward had saved me.

"Edward?" I whispered. My throat felt dry. Everything ached. I suppose I really was alive.

My vision cleared and I could see that it wasn't Edward. The person in front of me had reddish brown hair with blue eyes. It was Toshiro.

"No sorry, its not Edward." Toshiro answered.

"Oh."

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

If anyways I felt stiff. It felt like I hadn't moved for ages. I tried moving my arm but I found that there were all these needles and tubes everywhere. I sighed.

"Not that good." I said bluntly.

"Well you did go through a lot. It can't be helped." Toshiro said holding on to my hand.

"So what's the damage? What happened?" I asked him.

"Well you have some broken bones and you won't be walking around anytime soon. Oh and you'll be staying with me once the hospital releases you." He replied.

"Do I have to stay with you?" I asked. Its not that I didn't like Toshiro its just that I want Edward. Where was Edward anywhere?

"I'm afraid you'll have to."

"Why can't I stay with Edward? His father is a doctor. Wouldn't I be in better care? Where is Edward anyways?"

Toshiro looked and the ground and didn't say anything. _What is going on? _I thought. Why was Toshiro here? And why was Edward not?

"Look I'll tell you after your released from the hospital okay? You just woke up and I don't want to stress you out." Toshiro finally replied.

"Fine." I grumbled.

_Several days later._

Toshiro carried me through the door since it was difficult for me to get around on my own. He placed me onto a sofa carefully. Then he went to the kitchen saying he was getting us refreshments.

The days I spent missing Edward were hard. Toshiro stayed away from the topic saying it was bad for my health. I didn't care though. How on earth could Edward be bad for my health?

Toshiro came back with some milk and cookies. I took a cookie and started nibbling on it. Toshiro only watched me.

"So will you answer my questions now?" I asked.

He hesitated and seemed reluctant to tell me. "Very well I will." He sighed.

"Where is Edward?" I continued.

"I don't know."

"Fine then….when can I see him?"

"Soon enough."

"When is soon?"

"When our engagement is out in the public."

"Okay so when will our…" I stopped and looked at him. _ENGAGEMENT?! _I screamed in my head. Toshiro never asked me to marry him. So why was he saying we were….engaged?

"I don't understand what your saying." I quietly said.

Toshiro sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Things have gotten complicated to say the least." He got down on one knee and took my hands in his. "Bella, you will marry me."

"Wait, wait…what do you mean by I will marry you? Shouldn't I get a choice?" I had no intention of marrying Toshiro. If I were to marry anyone it would be Edward.

"I'm sorry Bella. If you want Edward to live you will marry me." Toshiro looked serious. I hoped this was some joke he was playing on me. Why would I need to marry him anyways?

"I don't get what your saying." I replied.

Toshiro looked me in the eyes. "Bella…the truth is your life is in danger if you don't listen to what I say. And the life of Edward and his family are at stake as well." I sat there looking at him not sure what to say. "You see I work for the Volturi, it is not because I want to. They've made me work for them. Not only the ones dear to you are at risk. Mine are too." He looked down at the floor and his eyes were full of sadness.

I put my hand on his shoulder. It looked like things were going to be tough for both of us. Still I didn't want to hurt Edward. But if I were to put it into the perspective that if I didn't listen to Toshiro, Edward would cease to exist. I wouldn't be able to live with that fact.

"Okay I'll do as you say. We'll get married if that's the best thing to save everyone." I told him.

"Look things are going to get a lot worse from here on out. But there is one thing you have to promise me. Don't tell anyone about this. We have to make them believe that you really do want to marry me and we're in love. At least until we get to the Volturi." Toshiro looked straight at me. "Do you understand?"

"Everything except the Volturi part." I replied.

"Ummm…you see the Volturi already know about Edward and his family. Also about you knowing about vampires. They told me the only way to save the others is that you have to come to Italy and work for them with me."

I looked at him blankly. He had to be kidding me. There was no escape even if I wanted to. I remember who the Volturi were because Edward said they were an old and powerful family. If other vampires were scared of them then obviously I should be terrified.

"So your telling me there is no chance that I'll ever be with Edward. Is that it?" I asked him. My whole body was shaking.

"Pretty much. I'm sorry Bella but that's the way things are. The Volturi could kill them off at any time but maybe some day you'll be able to meet with him. I've talked with them Bella. They said there was no need to kill off the others as long as they have you. Apparently they seem to see you have some potential if you were turned into a vampire."

I sat there listening to all the words he said. If I didn't go and work for the Volturi everyone would die. I would never be able to with stand the thought that I might be at fault for all of them disappearing from this world. There was no way I would know how long I would have to work for them until I could get my freedom back.

"We'll have to tell the media soon about our engagement soon by the way. Your friends are really hard to avoid. The sooner the better." He explained.

"So your telling me I'll have to break _his_ heart soon?" I asked, tears pouring out of my eyes.

"Yes." He opened a small black velvet box with a beautiful diamond ring inside.

"Will you marry me?" He asked smiling."

"Yes." I sobbed as he took my left hand and placed the ring on my ring finger.

**Edwards POV**

_Bella._ Where was she? After the video from Victoria we never found Bella. We had found her hideout and a pile of ashes but no trace of Bella. The only thing we had found was some unknown persons scent.

I crushed the rock in my hand in anger. If something had happened to Bella it would be my fault. There was no question that until I had hard evidence that Bella was no longer part of this world then I would continue to look for her until the end of the world.

_Edward! _It was Alice's thought I heard calling out to me.

"What?" I mumbled angrily.

_Tsk. If you're going to be Mr. Grumpypants I won't tell you what I found out about Bella. _

"Bella?!" I yelled.

"No needs to yell I can hear you perfectly even if you're whispering." Alice sighed.

"Oh sorry." I mumbled.

"Its understandable. You've been worried this whole time. I would be grumpy if I had no idea where Jasper was and I had no idea where he was." Alice smiled.

"Alice hurry up and tell me the news." I demanded.

"Oh…right. You should know its not very good news but good none the less." Alice mumbled. She was blocking her thoughts from me so I wouldn't be able to know what she meant.

"Just tell already." I growled.

"Bella is alive but…" Alice stopped.

"But what? Tell me Alice your only making this worse."

"She's engaged to someone."

"What?!!" I snarled. Who would Bella be engaged to? How did this happen? Was Alice just playing a cruel joke on me? If anyone was allowed to be able to call Bella his it would only be me.

"Here I show you rather than tell you how I found out."

_Alice was showing something she saw on TV. It was the news. Not just news…but news about celebrities. I hated that stuff. So superficial_. "Keep watching Edward" Alice thought to me knowing full well I didn't like the stuff she watched on TV besides the shopping channel. _She showed me random stories until one caught my eye. "Breaking news everyone. We've just recently received news that the stars of the hit movie "Twilight" Irene Smith and Toshiro Suou are engaged! The wedding will take place a few weeks from today." It went on showing Bella and…TOSHIRO holding hands and I noticed the diamond ring Bella had on her finger._

"Alice…please tell me your kidding me. Please." I asked shaking.

"I'm sorry Edward. It's the truth." Alice looked down as she quietly said it, the words that slowly ripped into my non-beating heart.

"I have to go see her." I decided. I needed to know if this was the truth.

"Edward…I'm not sure if that's wise." Alice put her hand on my shoulder.

"Alice I need to know if it's the truth." I told her.

"It's the truth Edward but if you truly want to go. I'll go with you."

It was all a lie right? Bella would never leave me. I'm pretty sure she still loved me. I loved her. This was all a big fat joke the world was playing on me for killing people. I just knew it. There was no way Bella would marry someone else besides me right?

**Authors Note: **As promised here is your cookie ;D * gives you a cookie* Well what did you think? Review please 3


	15. Update

To anyone who was reading this, I apoloize for not updating for so long. I procrastinate a lot, and ended up forgetting about writing. Reading this now ...I really have no idea what I was thinking. Actually I can't believe I could write like that. I think I've gotten worse since I have. None the less, I've decided to discontinue writing since I have no idea where to begin. I am considering writing a new story, of which I will try my best to finish. Anyhow thanks for reading 3 I greatly appreciate it. 


End file.
